13rd March, 2014
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [kyuhae/ haekyu] [one shot] Summary: mereka semua hanya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk dipahami.


Pairing/ cast: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae/ Haekyu);

Rating: PG

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

Summary: mereka semua hanya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk dipahami.

/oneshot/

Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi hubungan lima tahun antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun menemui ujungnya. Komitmen akan diucapkan di depan altar. Ide gila ini, kata Kyuhyun, adalah keputusan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bertanya mengapa ini adalah ide gila yang mengerikan, dan sederhana Kyuhyun menjawab karena ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang istri. Donghae terbahak.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, Hyun"

"Tapi aku merasa begitu"

"Dan kau keberatan?"

"Tidak juga"

"Artinya kau mau memakai gaun di altar nanti?"

"Kau gila!"

Sekali lagi Donghae tertawa.

"Jadi, kau mau kita menikah dimana? Belgia? Perancis?"

"Perancis tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin ke Jepang. Sebentar lagi musim sakura disana."

"Kita legalkan di Perancis lalu terbang ke Jepang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm... Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku hanya menunggumu mngatakannya."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, Hyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Donghae tidak lain kecuali menikmati itu

Beberapa malam terlewati dengan pembicaraan yang serupa. masih dengan highlite yang sama. mulai dari persiapan yang sepele hingga bagaimana nanti proses legalisasi di negara lain. Urusan birokrasi hampir seluruhnya selesai. Pasport, Visa dan segala dokumen dokumen pendukung juga sudah lengkap. Keluarga, kerabat dan list teman teman yang akan diundang juga sudah tercatat rapi. Paparazi tidak termasuk. Mereka ingin prosesi ini berlangsung tenang dan sakral. Dunia bisa menunggu untuk kabar baik ini.

Yang perlu mereka siapkan hanya ketetapan hati, karena bukan tidak mungkin hari hari terakhir menuju hari H berjalan tidak sesuai yang diharapkan.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Sore menjelang malam, saat Donghae sedang menyiapkan makan malam, kamis adalah hari gilirannya memasak, dari dapur ia mendengar seseorang membnting pintu. Ia menoleh kaget. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa melepas apronnya, ia berlari meningglkan dapur.

"Hyun?"

"Aku benar benar tidak tahu kenapa manusia senang sekali memberi penghakiman" Kyuhyun terlihat marah dan kesulitan melepaskan sepatunya. "Tahu apa mereka soal mana yang benar benar...benar dan mana yang tidak. Arrgh...seandainya aku tahu hanya akan mendapat nasihat mulia itu, aku tidak akan pergi kesana. Benar benar sial!"

Donghae masih tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya tiba tiba menceracau penuh emosi. ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan ikatan sepatunya, mengikutinya berjalan masuk dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sedikit agak keras.

Donghae mengernyit.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang, menghembuskannya kembali seperti berharap kekesalannya bakal ikut pergi.

Donghae melepas apronnya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sedang tersenyum padanya membuatnya tiba tiba saja merasa bodoh. Tidak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang marah marah sepulang sekolah. Ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Donghae. Tahu benar Donghae pasti akan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menggumamkn sesuatu seperti _ia tidak seharusnya berkata begitu hyung, aku tidak ingin mendapat judgment negatif seperti itu dan bla bla bla lainnya._

"Mungkin ia hanya kesal kau tidak lagi mengunjungi gerejanya" kata Donghae menenangkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa ingin kesana , Hyung. Kalo saja aku tahu bakal jadi begini..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya soal perspektif. Lagipula kita sudah tentukan altarnya, kan? di Perancis? bukan disini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Bagaimanapun hal ini tidak mudah. baginya. bagi Donghae. dan bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Terlebih Ahra, yang semenjak beberapa tahun lalu memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri di gereja, menjadi pelayan Tuhan seutuhnya. Hari ini ia hanya bermaksud memberi kabar bahagianya, namun, mungkin tidak semudah itu baginya dan bagi kakaknya untuk menerima keadaan ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Semua ini hanya soal perspektif.

"Akhir minggu ini aku akan ke Mokpo, Hyun. Kau ikut? Aku ingin ke makam ayah." Donghae membenarkan kancing kemejanya, melirik Kyuhyun yang segera menghentikan permainan di PSP-nya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku juga ingin kesana."

Donghae tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sabtu kita berangkat. Lebih pagi lebih baik." Donghae melihat jam tangannya, mengambil jaket dan segera meninggalkan kamar. "Ok, aku berangkat Hyun. Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti"

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar Donghae.

Donghae berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun memberi kecupan di bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Hae Hyuuung~"

tanpa sempat bereaksi apapun, kyuhyun sudah secepat kilat kembali ke kamarnya. menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

"Tunggu pembalasanku nanti setan kecil!"

Doghae hanya mendapat tawa kemenangan dari dalam kamar.

"Ayah aku datang lagi. Hanya ingin memberitahu ayah, setan kecil di sebelahku ini akan jadi menantu ayah sebentar lagi." dan Donghae mendapat cubitan keras di perut sebelah kanannya.

Dongae tertawa.

"Tapi aku yakin jika ayah masih hidup ayah pasti menyukainya. Si bungsu yang keras kepala, susah diatur , manja dan kadang egois ini.." Donghae berhenti hanya untuk melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam, mulutnya manyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kesal.

"...tapi ayah..." Donghae tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun harus membuang ekspresi buruknya "...hanya dia yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku. Ada sesuatu yang hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya, mungkin perasaan seperti inilah yang membuat ayah memilih ibu untuk menjadi teman hidup untuk selamanya"

Kyuhyun tidak kuasa bergerak. Tatapannya juga terasa terkunci di kedua mata Donghae. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar hyung-nya itu mengucapkan kata kata manis, tapi kali ini ia tahu dirinya untuk kesekian kali jatuh cinta lagi pada laki-lakii yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

Donghae selalu bisa membuatnya merasa hangat.

Kyuhyun benar benar serba salah ketika harus berada satu atap bersama calon mertuanya. Ia ingin tapi tidak tahu caranya mecairkn suasana apalagi membuat obrolan hangat dengan Nyonya Lee. Ia mengutuki Donghae yang pergi bersama Donghwa entah untuk urusan apa dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yakin Donghae sengaja melakukan ini.

Kyuhyun berkali kali mengganti channel TV tanpa benar benar ingin menontonnya. Ia berharap Nyonya Lee segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur. Ya, seharusnya ini lebih mudah, Kyuhyun pernah beberapa kali bertemu dan ngbrol dengan Nyonya Lee tapi tentu saja waktu itu bukan sebagai calon menantunya!

"Kau mau teh, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh.

_Oh tidak terima kasih Nyonya Lee, dan bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi beristirahat?_

"Tidak perlu repot Nyonya Lee, tapi...baiklah terima kasih" Kyuhyun mengambil satu dari dua cangkir teh. Bahkan aroma wanginya tidak bisa menenangkan nya.

"Suka menonton acara apa?" Nyonya Lee meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Di telinga Kyuhyun pertanyaan itu lebih kepada 'aku ingin berbicara padamu, jadi berhentilah menonton TV'

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya. "Aku jarang menonton TV, Nyonya Lee"

Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun..." membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, ia bisa melihat kedua mata perempuan setengh baya, yang masih terlihat cantik itu, lurus menatap layar TV seolah sedang menikmati acaranya. "Saat kalian datang padaku dua bulan lalu dan mengatakan ingin menikah, aku benar benar terkejut meskipun seharusnya tidak perlu. Sudah lama aku merasakan bahwa Donghae berbeda dengan kakaknya. Tapi aku selalu menepis itu. Aku berharap instingku keliru. Sampai tiba waktunya Donghae memperkenalkanmu padaku. Saat itu meskipun tidak hanya kamu yang ia ajak kesini, tidak hanya kamu yang ia kenalkan padaku, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Seseorang itu, kamu."

"Nyonya Lee..."

"Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti ini disaat saat kalian akan...menikah. Tapi Kyuhyun, meskipun pada akhirnya apa yang kukhawatirkan akan terjadi juga, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Donghae. Sangat tidak biasa bagiku ketika harus mengatakn hal ini, tapi jadilah pendamping hidup yang baik untuknya."

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap wanita yang sebentar lagi ia panggil ibu; hanya jika ia mengijinkannya.

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas panjang, terasa sekali pergulatan dalam hatinya belum mau mereda.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu semua ini tidak mudah bagiku. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa berlapang dada menerima kenyataan ini. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ayahnya masih hidup."

Nyonya Lee lirih mengucapkan kata kata terakhirnya. Kedua matanya mulai berair.

Dan Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Nyonya Lee yang terasa sedikit gemetar, membuatnya seketika menatap Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut.

"Nyonya Lee, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu harus menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Aku paham benar perasaanmu tapi kumohon, bersabarlah dan berikan aku waktu untuk membuktikan aku pantas untuk Hae Hyung. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menyukaiku sekarang atau beberapa tahun kedepan, aku hanya minta kau jangan khawatir tentang kami Nyonya Lee."

Genggaman kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Hae Hyung lebih dari sekedar berharga bagiku, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bahagia. Percayalah padaku"

Nyonya Lee menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang kini sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Ia ingin percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan anak laki laki yang sebentar lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, yang akan ia relakan memanggilnya ibu. Sulit sekali rasanya, tapi mungkin memberi mereka berdua kesempatan adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Tidak ada yang lebih menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun kecuali saat ia kini berdiri di altar bersama kekasih belahan jiwanya yang sebentar lagi berikrar di hadapan Tuhan untuk menjadi teman hidupnya.

Semua berjalan sesuai apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Ruang gereja yang hampir seluruhnya berhias mawar putih, lilin lilin yang menyala tenang, keluarga kerabat dan teman teman yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka dan semua...semuanya...seolah mimpi yang mustahil menjadi nyata.

Dan kini adalah saatnya pembacaan ikrar suci.

Donghae tampak begitu tampan dan wajahnya begitu tenang. Di mata Kyuhyun ia adalah anugerah yang terindah. Malaikat tanpa sayap.

"Saya Donghae Lee berjanji untuk menikahi Kyuhyun Cho dan selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka , dalam sehat maupun sakit . Berjanji untuk mendampingnya sampai ajal memisahkan"

Mendengar satu persatu kata kata dalam ikrar terucap dari mulut Donghae membawa kembali semua kenangan yang pernah ada. Perjalanan cinta mereka yang tidak mudah dan semua potret potret masa lalu seolah berputar cepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya kehidupan baru mereka akan segera dimulai. Sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan ikrar yang sama. (fin)

[a/n: dan mungkin gw gak akan ngulangi lagi bikin ff dr smartphone gw ever again. hiks.]


End file.
